lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Faetal Justice
Faetal Justice is the eleventh episode of Season 1. Writer * Peter Mohan Synopsis When Dyson wakes up bloody and without the last eight hours of memory, he finds himself accused of murdering Ba'al, a close associate of The Morrigan's pet psychopath, Vex, and takes refuge in Trick's bar, invoking sanctuary. It's up to Bo and Kenzi to recreate Dyson's lost hours and to find the real killer before the forces of the Fae, both Light and Dark, join forces to take Dyson's head. If Trick tries to prevent it, there may be more blood spilled...and an all-out war amongst the Fae might ensue. In the end, Bo and Kenzi fight to find the truth amid a morass of old hostilities and twisted loves...and get the proof to Dyson in time to save his life. Plot Dyson is at a goth club called Carpe Noctem, arguing with a staff member called Ba'al, a Dark Fae. The club belongs to Vex, who approaches the two and tells Dyson to get out of there as the bar is Dark territory and he's Light Fae. Dyson leaves. When Ba'al walks out of the club and turns a corner he is attacked by a wolf. Meanwhile, Bo and Kenzi are attempting to cook dinner but it tastes awful and agree on grilled cheese sandwiches instead. They talk about the people close to them that, in reality, they don't know that much about and the talk turns to Dyson's past and what it may be. Dyson wakes up in an alley, shirtless, with his face and chest covered in blood and Ba'al's body nearby. Bo and Kenzi are at The Dal talking with Trick, trying to get details about Dyson out of him, when Dyson appears and calls for sanctuary. Trick grants him the protection, tells everyone to leave and closes the bar. Hale calls Dyson to let him know three witnesses have said that they saw him confront Ba'al and Dyson tells him that he is being set-up but can't remember anything after he left work the day before. The Ash wants Dyson to turn himself into the police and Dyson asks Hale to stall him. Bo asks Dyson to tell her everything he knows and she will find out who set him up, upon which she finds out that Vex had returned to town two weeks earlier but Dyson hadn't told her. Bo asks to borrow the Siracon again but Trick tells her that it had been confiscated by The Ash as a restricted weapon. Bo and Kenzi go to see Hale and he tells them that The Morrigan had sent evidence to Lauren for analysis, and shows them the security tape where they see a Dark Fae bartender named Silas talking to a human female named Portia, one of the witnesses, while Dyson and Vex are talking at the opposite end of the bar. They go to the nightclub and talk to Silas who tells them that it was obvious that "the cop" had killed Ba'al because he was overhead threatening him if he saw him again. Vex approaches them and after some banter Bo asks where she can find the club goer Portia and he tells her not to expect him to do her work for her. The two decide that Kenzi, who fits in better with the crowd, will stay to circulate and search for Portia. Bo brings Dyson a change of clothes and asks him what the tattoo on his back means. He explains to her that it's souvenirs of battle he'd been in and lords he'd had fealty to. When she asks what was the language of the symbols, he tells her it's Lycanthrope and that wolf shifters of both Light and Dark clans have used it for millennia. Dyson tells Bo that Ba'al had been a target years ago because he belonged to a Fae street gang called Red Caps and was a suspect in the killing of several humans, and when he went after him Ba'al stabbed him with a silver blade. He had almost bled out while Ba'al stood watching until his then-partner showed up, and since his going up against Ba'al had been unsanctioned the stabbing was considered self-defense by both clans and the Ba'al went free. The Morrigan suddenly enters The Dal with her guards to take Dyson by force but Trick stops them by pointing a shotgun loaded with iron and silver at the men. He tells her that it would take a higher power to pry Dyson loose from sanctuary and she promises to return. Trick tells Dyson and Bo that The Morrigan will now not make another move without support from the Elders and if so there may not be much he could do to protect him. Bo leaves to continue investigating. When she's gone, Dyson asks Trick if he knows of any Kirin — a Fae that can reach into the mind and retrieve lost memories — and Trick looks through his contact book to find one. Back at the nightclub a young goth male named Tenebrae hits on Kenzi. She asks him if he knew Portia's whereabouts and he tells her that she's a thrall to Vex and his cabal, then points her out standing at the bar. At the police station, Hale tells Bo that Ba'al had many enemies even among the Dark; and when Bo asks if maybe one of Dyson's enemies set him up Hale tells her that he might have more enemies than Ba'al had. Dyson had a short fuse and was a stone warrior for two hundred years, but only a cop for the last 50. Hale didn't believe that Dyson would have killed Ba'al without good reason. There was no police profile for Silas and Portia was a runaway from up north who had been on the streets before being seen regularly at Vex's club. Lauren arrives at yhe police station to meet with Hale after doing the workup on Ba'al's autopsy. When she and Bo see each other there is awkwardness. Hale detects some strain in the interaction between them but they tell him nothing is going on. Lauren puts a flash drive in Hale's computer and shows them that the teeth marks on Ba'al are canine and consistent with that of a wolf's shape, which meant that Dyson had to turn himself in to have an impression made of his teeth. Bo balks at this and Lauren tells her that although she and Dyson had not always been on the best of terms she was actually trying to help him. They were still waiting for an analysis from the animal hairs they found on Ba'al and hopefully they wouldn't match Dyson's DNA; before leaving Lauren told them she would keep working on it. Meantime, Kenzi has walked up to the bar and introduced herself to Portia. They engage in small talk and Portia tells her that the only nice person on staff was Silas. She tells Kenzi that she had seen the cop and Ba'al fight inside the club then went outside and saw the cop go into the alley, heard growling and screaming, and saw a big wolf kill Ba'al. She thought the wolf was the cop and Kenzi joked about the drugs sold at the club, but Portia insisted it was what she saw. Trick is wiping down a table at The Dal when The Ash walks in. He tells Trick that they want to get the situation of Dyson killing a Dark Fae behind them as quickly as possible. Trick tells him that if he's handed over whatever follows will be a formality in which Dyson will be found guilty and executed. The Ash warns Trick about bringing the two clans to the brink of war over this and Trick retorts that "sanctuary is sanctuary" and Dyson would remain at The Dal until he decided to leave. The two men squared off and The Ash departed empty-handed. Kenzi and Portia go outside where Bo is waiting. Portia repeated what she had told Kenzi adding that she wished she could tell them what they wanted to hear, but it's what had happened. When Bo walks away Kenzi asks Portia if she had a place to stay that night and Portia answered that she had been couch surfing the last few nights but didn't know what she was going to do that night. Kenzi invited her to crash as The Clubhouse. Bo has just finished talking to Silas who told her that most Fae dreamed of being her — unaligned — because she could step outside of Fae politics but the rest of them had to do what their clans wanted and working there was not his choice. Vex then appeared behind Bo as she is about to leave the club and used his mesmer power to control her. When she accused him of being the one who killed Ba'al, he threatened to end her life since there was no clan to avenge her, but it would put a damper on the evening's festivities, then released Bo and told her to tell her "boyfriend" to take responsibility for his crimes. Back at The Dal, Dyson is sitting before the Kirin. He tells Dyson that what he was about to do was not going to be fun for him, and for Dyson it was going to feel as if somebody was pouring battery acid in his skull. The kirin grabs Dyson's head and Dyson screams in pain. He sees the memory of Hale as he was leaving the police station but nothing else. He informed Dyson that someone had gone into his head and wiped his brain clean of the missing hours. If it had not been a kirin, it could have been a Fae roofie. Back home, Kenzi and Portia are talking about their life on the street. She tells Kenzi that unlike the others, Silas was nice to her and let her stay over at his place sometimes. The bracelet on her wrist with engraved symbols was Silas' (although it was clear she had taken it). While Kenzi is getting clean sheets for the couch, Portia has taken off her top and Kenzi sees her back marked with welts, but Portia doesn't know how it happened. Bo returned to The Dal and Dyson told her what had happened with the kirin and that the last thing he remembered was getting a call before leaving work, but not from whom. Bo called Hale and asked if he knew about the phone call the day before. Hale looks the call up on his computer and told her it had come from an art dealer name Lyle Harrison, but Dyson had never heard of him before. Bo told Dyson to hang tight because she was going to take care of something and left. Back home, Kenzi has returned with some medical supplies for Portia's back, but she is gone. Bo goes to the address of the art dealer and used her power to get him to tell her why he'd called the policeman. He told her he couldn't and resisted, but then she used more power on him. He revealead that he'd called the police because he was scared that things had gone too far at the games played in the special room for VIPs in the basement of Carpe Noctem. Ba'al provided girls to inflict pain on and then they wouldn't remember anything afterwards. Bo grabbed him tightly by the throat and he told her that he told Dyson about a girl with pink hair whose eyes would glow when he hurt her, but Ba'al then took it too far and killed her. Ba'al told him that he did that when he was tired of them, but that was not was the art dealer was into. Bo chi-sucked him and when asked if Vex had been a part of it he answered that Vex had his fun on other nights. Bo called Hale and told him what she had found out. Hale looked up the girl's description on his computer and told Bo that it was a Light Fae girl from north Fordham named Mica Ruth Gray and she had been reported as missing. Bo told Hale that it would have been easy for Dyson to report Ba'al for killing a Light Fae and his own Dark clan would have turned him in, to which Hale answered that none of it made any sense. At The Dal, Trick had been calling "friends" to find out if they were on Dyson's side when The Ash took the matter to a vote and was finding out who was worth being called a friend. Dyson then told Trick that he was going to finish it one way or the other and left. Bo returned home and Kenzi informed her that Portia had run away and about her back, that she had been hurt with some kind of torture. Bo told her about the private club Ba'al had been running in the basement of the nightclub and that there were more girls besides Portia. Kenzi told Bo that Portia did not remember what had happened to her and Bo answered that there was a lot of amnesia going around but her remembering what Dyson had done was convenient. They head out to find Portia. Dyson entered Carpe Noctem, went down to the basement and confronted Vex, demanding to know who had taken his memory. The Morrigan suddenly appeared behind him and when he part-shifts at her she threatened to make those who were protecting him suffer as much as he was going to. Vex mesmered him into the arms of her guards and they took him into a room. Upstairs, Bo and Kenzi arrived and began their search for the VIP room. Dyson was strung up on a chain and Silas was present in the room. The Morrigan told Dyson that what she really wanted to know was all about his succubus girlfriend, but he told her to ask Vex about where she came from. Vex then said that he had lied, to which Dyson replied that Vex knew as much as she (Bo) knew. The Morrigan sarcastically then said to him: "But not as much as you do." Vex began to torture Dyson with a hot poker while she looked on. Bo and Kenzi went down to the basement. They opened a door and found Portia tied to a chair. Bo saw the bracelet on her and Kenzi told Bo that it had belonged to Silas, the bartender. Bo replied that she recognized the symbols on it and it was the secret language of wolf shifters. Bo realized they had just found out who had killed Ba'al. Vex was about to kill Dyson when Bo attacked him and grabbed the hot poker out of his hand, then turned it on The Morrigan. The Morrigan told her that Dyson was a marked man and she would be too, and Bo responded "Not if I can prove that Dyson didn't kill Ba'al." Kenzi let down the chain holding Dyson and he grabbed Vex by the throat. Bo then looked at Silas and told him to tell them who had done it. Silas tried to run but Vex held him with his mesmer power. Bo told them that Silas was the one who spiked the drinks at the club including the ones that Ba'al used to wipe the memories of the girls after he finished using them. When The Morrigan exclaimed that her accusation was absurd and asked why Silas would kill Ba'al, Bo replied that he had done it for love. Silas knew that Portia was going to be killed by Ba'al as he had done to the other girls when he tired of them. Dyson was at the club questioning Silas about a Light Fae girl that Ba'al had killed and Silas saw it as a chance to get rid of Ba'al while putting the blame on somebody else. After Dyson confronted Ba'al in the club and left, Silas had waited for him in the alley and knocked Dyson out, then sent Ba'al out to take his revenge on Dyson. Silas followed Ba'al, shifted, and killed him. He got Portia to make up her story to protect him. Dyson released Vex and Bo, Kenzi and Dyson took Portia away with them; with Silas to be dealt with by Vex. Everyone is at The Dal with The Ash present. He told Dyson that the Dark had dropped their action against him and it appeared that they had found the real killer themselves. He added that he was personally happy that it had all turned out okay. Turning to Trick, he told him that the entire affair had been instructive and sensed that they were headed toward a more substantial agreement; to which Trick replied, "Was there ever any doubt?" and The Ash left the premises. Dyson then turned to Trick and thanked him, acknowledging that Trick had been ready to put everything on the line for him. They extended arms and touched the back of their wrists. Back at The Clubhouse, Kenzi was seeing Portia off. She offered Portia shelter for a few more days if she wanted, and Portia informed Kenzi that she had gotten a job at a pizza parlor and the manager, a woman, had given her an advance for a room to stay in. Bo and Dyson are in The Dal and he told her that she was the only one he hadn't thanked properly. When she replied that he didn't have to, he countered that he needed to thank her more than anyone else because she had always been sure he hadn't killed Ba'al. When Bo says that she didn't have to ask all those questions about him after all, that she knew him, he replied "I think I know you, too" and they kissed. Songs and Music * Babylon Boys ''by Life Bitter Soul * ''Break Out by Crooked Valentine * Das Ist Krieg (American Reich) by MDM (Modern Digital Media) * Dikweed by Tim Tickner * Lid by The Music People * Lost Girl World Mix by Tim Tickner * Luxury by Domenica * This Hollow World by Johnny Hollow * Ya Ya Ya by Life Bitter Soul Trivia * The word "lycanthrope" comes from the combination of two Ancient Greek words: lýkos (wolf)Wiktionary:λύκος and ánthropos (a human).Wiktionary:άνθρωπος * In Lost Girl, a distinction is made between a lycanthrope/wolf-shifter versus a werewolf. A shapeshifter can control his transformation — it can be partial or full; whereas a werewolf is affected by factors beyond its control, such as a full moon, and will metamorphosize completely from human form to a monstrous-like wolf form. * The interior of Carpe Noctem is The Opera House on Queen Street East in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music References Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music